My Stepfather
by FallenLuminary
Summary: She thought that divorce ruined her life, but it opened up a whole new, magical world. SMHP Revised chapters 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

1I decided to try to revise this thing so that it'll be better. I realized that I could be better, and I had a lot of useful suggestions to use.

I own no characters. I only own the plot... kinda.

* * *

Divorce.

That word changed my life. Once I heard that word, I realized that nothing would be the same again. I realized how naive I was to think that my parents were perfect. Everyone had problems, and I guess they did too, but I never saw this coming; I never expected it. My world fell in on me, and I didn't know why. Everything changed, and that's when I realized that I hate change.

This happened at the end of summer break. It was a good summer. My days were spent with the girls. I'd sometimes read with Amy, or go boy watching with Minako. Other times I would be with Makato trying to cook, or I'd just be with Rei. Often in the afternoons Haruka and Michiru would take Hotaru and I to the parks or out for lunch. I reserved my evenings for my brother. I know he was getting older, as was I, and I didn't want us to drift away from each other. Maybe he was thinking the same thing, because he was always home waiting for me. Then there was 'special' training with Sestuna...

The point is that I had a wonderfully perfect summer. It was filled with love, sibling love with my friends and my little brother, but, as I've said, nothing would be the same again. My mother moved me with her to England. My family and my friends were all left back in Japan. I was basically alone. I only had Luna to comfort me, because I couldn't be around my mother anymore. I still loved her, but I was lonely and confused.

The worst thing, though, was that she seemed not to even notice my pain. No, se went on with her life, and eventually she got a boyfriend.

It wasn't exactly that she had a boyfriend, it was that she got one so fast combined with how I found out about him. See, my mother would go out after her 'hard' day's work at the computer programming place where she was employed. I guess two weeks after we were moved in, she met a man there. Well, I don't exactly know how long she knew him. I just know that two weeks after leaving Japan, I wake up one morning to see a strange man emerging from my mother's bedroom. That was the first time I met Remus Lupin, and it wasn't at all pleasant.

Now, that wasn't the end of my first encounter. No. While he was leaving her room, she was downstairs cooking. Somehow she thought that I'd want to eat with a man that she had a one-night-stand with, a man that I've never seen before, a man who was ...sleeping with my newly divorced mother in my house...? Well, it made no sense to me either.

No, this was only the beginning. In the few remaining days I have before school starts, she's spending them all with him. Here I am stuck in a new place while my mother is out all night doing gods know what with that man, and all I have here with me is my cat. She's a special cat. She talks and everything, but I want my parents. I want my dad to kiss me goodnight. I want to tease my brother again. I want my whole family together, and there is only one obstacle that I see in the way of that. Remus Lupin.

I see that now, due to the lack of youma here, that I can put all of my efforts into getting rid of him.

Welcome to your own personal hell Remus Lupin, bane of my existence.

* * *

There were questions and I thought that if I redid the first two chapters, some of them would be answered.

I'd like to thank everyone of the reviewers. I'd do it all individually, but I'm really tired now and want to get this up fast.

I'll be sure to do it next time for sure. I'm really sorry.

PS. I think I fixed that anonymous review thing.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sleepy.

...just roll over and go back to sleep Usa...

... I smell something.

Food? Maybe.

I'm hungry now.

What to do, what to do... Sleep or eat. Sleep is fun, but eating is much more gratifying.

Eat it is.

Not even bothering to change or at least put a robe on over my bunny pajamas, I start off down the stairs, stopping at the top. 'That's odd. I hear two voices.' I know that one is my mother, the other is...that weird Lupin character.

That just ruined my appetite. Yeah, seeing them flirt or touch each other is enough to make the a person with even the strongest stomach throw up, toss their cookies, barf... you get the idea. It's not very appetizing at all.

But I'm hungry dammit.

That's it. I need food. Now.'Screw that. I'll eat in another room.' I continued down the steps.

'I'll just avoid them. Using my great Sailor Moon stealth powers, I'll sneak to the kitchen, take the food upstairs, and get my grub on. Perfect.'

However, I didn't account for the boxes. Those stupid boxes that should have been unpacked a while ago were the only thing in her path. I mean, who would set them in front of the stairs. 'A running jump should do it.'

Well, that should have did it. But, I had another attack. I tripped on my hair and tumbled over the stairs, landing in a box. Inside that box was some type of glass thing. I don't know what it was, but I know that when it broke it made noise. A lot of noise

'Ah, and here they come now.'

"Are you alright Usagi?"

'I'm on by backside, on the steps, on top of a smashed box full of broken glass shards. I'm just peachy. Really? What do you think?' "I'm fine mom."

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay then." She turned away from me and looked at Remus weirdly.

"Erm... hello Usagi." My, my, my. He looks nervous.

Coldly I reply, "Hi."

And now we stare at each other for a few minutes...

And he went to the family room. Thank the gods.

Our ritual of formal pleasantries was spent for today. That's the type of conversations that we have. 'Hi. Hello.' Not really productive in anyway, is it? But that doesn't matter. I don't plan to be around him long.

I'm still hungry.

"Mom. Did you save me breakfast?"

"Oh. It's in the microwave dear."

"Okay."

When I was heating that big, heaping pile of pancakes, I saw Luna come downstairs.

"Finally up Luna," I said, and I knew she understood me. Luna is special after all...

"Meow."

I smiled. No matter what Luna is always there to listen to me or give me advice. In this new place, she is my rock, my foundation.

After gorging myself and changing, I find myself once again wallowing in my boredom. That led me to the family with mom and Remus. Luna followed me.

Walking into the room, I notice them there. Mother's head is on his shoulder. How sweet.

Not.

But he noticed me come into the room. He shifted from his position causing mother's head to fall. Haha. Justice is served.

"Usagi, why don't you go out today. You only have about a week left before school starts. GO get familiar with the area. You could even go get your camera and take pictures. Send some to Shingo or Rei or your other friends. I'm sure they's like that."

"Um... okay." How pathetic. The want me out of the house so they can do god knows what.

I walked back to my room, grabbed the camera, and went back downstairs. As I was walking out of the house, I saw Luna having a staring contest with Remus. 'Odd...'

Not even three minutes after walking out of the house, I came upon a weird sight. It was a distance away... but it looked like a pig. I snapped a picture of that.

Haha. I pig running through modern day Surrey. Who'd have thought that?

* * *

Another revised chapter. It's like 1 in the morning, and I'm still tired. I hope this is better than the first.

I hope to have the next chapter out by Tuesday.

Special thanks to:

Seren Lunar Echo - That's gonna happen.

MadMadi - Thanks for calling it ...cool. :)

Heroine of the Valley - I hope that answers some questions. I really can't answer them all yet without giving things away.

NixiNox - I like the ridiculous and unmeaning responses. Keep them up. ;)

Fire Dolphin - Do the revisions help at all?

July Angel - Thanks.

Xx sTaR-bLuE-AnGeL xX - Coolios has to be the best word ever.

Samissweet - I thanks for the good comments. I really like Perfection. A lot!


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to get closer to said piggy; I wanted to get a better shot so Rei would have to believe me. However, the closer I got to piggy, the bigger it became. Suddenly I realized that it wasn't a pig after all. It was a bo, a very, very pleasantly plump boy wearing a cream colored shirt. I then took my picture. I didn't walk all this way for nothing after all.

He wasn't alone anymore. His friends were coming out of the house he was standing in front of. Then they started speaking. Call me nosey, but I wanted to hear what they were saying. I sprinted and hid behind a tree that was across the street and two houses down from where they were at. I know, I'm pathetic.

"That was brilliant Big D."

"He squealed, Dud."

Haha. Dud.

Piggy replied, "I know. It was great. I have to go home now for my dad's birthday. We're going out somewhere. Same time tomorrow guys?"

"That'll work. We can have tea first at my flat. Mum would like that."

"Okay then see you tomorrow Piers,"he nods to the mommy's boy,"and Gordon," he then nods to the other.

"Yeah, see you Big D." With that they all separated and went in different directions..

My, wasn't that eventful? I totally didn't waste the last five minutes of my life that I'll never get back. They could have at least said something semi-interesting. Whatever...

So, I continued on my quest for pictures while avoiding Big D the piggy. Something told me to stay away from him, and I'm usually right about things like that. Finally he turned left, so naturally I turned right.

Anyway, I eventually made my way to a park. Don't ask how because I don't quite know how I maneuvered there myself.

Sure, I know that I was lost, but the park seemed like a nice, quiet place. Everything was picture perfect, almost as if it came out of an English postcard. It must have been well taken care of because everything was breathtaking. The summer flowers were gorgeous and in full bloom. Trees lined the whole park. I took some more pictures.

Then I realized that I wasn't alone. There was a boy sitting on a bench in the far corner of the park. I leisurely made my way there while taking pictures.

His head was bowed down; he must have been looking at the ground. From my vantage point, he looked kind of cute. He was really cute actually. He had messy dark brown, almost black, hair. He looked tall too. And I think he had glasses.

Yep, definitely cute. And he looks about my age too, sixteen.

'Maybe I could walk in his line of vision? Then he might talk to me? Haha, Minako would be proud.'

I put the plan into action, but nothing ever turns out the way I wish it to. I was walking, walking, walking... Oh no. I fell. I don't know what I tripped on, but I know when I landed it really hurt my already sore backside.

The only thing that came from my mouth was "owie." No, thank goodness he didn't see me fall right in front of him.

His head turned at the sound, though. When he met my gaze, I saw brilliant green eyes.. There was laughter dancing in his eyes too, making them sparkle. And he had an unique lightning bolt scar on his forehead... He really is very cute.

"Er, are you alright?" he said. It sounded like he was trying to hold back laughter

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you." Smooth Usa. You're doing fine. Don't choke on your words... Don't make a bigger fool of yourself.

"Oh, that's good..." He trailed off. Is he shy too? 'Come on Usa. Make the next move...'

"I'm sorry about disturbing you. My name is Usagi Tuskino by the way."

"Mine is Harry, Harry Potter. I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

"Yes. I got here a few weeks ago. I'm originally from Japan. Um... speaking of just moving here... do you know where Privet Drive is? I kinda tried to avoid a mean looking lump of a boy and sort of got lost. I hate bothering you and all, but I really need to get back home soon."

"You live on Privet? That's a coincidence. I live there too. I'll walk yo home."

I turned bright red. I've known him for less than ten minutes and I'm already blushing like an idiot.

But he is soo cute.

We started off in the opposite direction of that which I came from. 'I really must have been lost.' It seemed like we were only walking for a few seconds when we ended up at my front door.

"Thank you so much Harry. I would have been walking in circles forever!"

"It was no problem, really."

"Thank you anyway. You are my knight in shining armor." I said while pretending to swoon.

"It's fine." He was chuckling..

"Okay. Goodbye dear knight." I smiled at him.

"Fare well young maiden." His smile was so very dreamy.

And with that we separated. He went further down the street and I went into my new home.

"I'm home mom."

And there was nothing.

"Mom?" By now I was freaked out. I ran through the house looking for her, but she wasn't home. Was she taken away? Kidnapped! Or Worse!

"LUNA!" She came flying down the stairs, like there was a fire in the house.

"WHAT'S WRONG USAGI?" By this time I'm hysterical.

"WHERE'S MOM!"

"Oh, she went out with that man," Luna replied calmly.

"She left! Is there a note or something? I didn't see any."

"She must have thought that you would have figured that out on your own."

"What! She's never just left before like that. Do you know where she went?"

"She went with that new man. Speaking of that man, There is something you should know about him..."

* * *

Another one done. Hopefully I as well as the story am/is getting better.

She finally met Harry, and the age question was answered.

Jay FicLover - I think that sometimes children are separated during a divorce, and I don't know exactly when she'll meet the rest of the Harry Potter gang. And remember, the story's title is My Stepfather and there will eventually be a wedding. And maybe we should talk about your new fic idea sometime. I'm not sure if I can do that story by myself, and you said that you have no interest in authoring it by yourself, but maybe we can co-author it together?

samissweet - I can't wait for you to write more. I just love your writing so much. That box of glass thing was based from experience... lets just say that we have a messy attic and I'm always in a hurry. My box only had toys in it though... Luna has some suspicions about Remus, and I'm trying to write as much as possible as fast as possible so that I can get feedback and improve. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Oh, and you asked something in Perfection about age and place you live. 15 and Pittsburgh.


End file.
